The Truth
by Lolpop95
Summary: Lolly O'Connell is just your normal 17 year old girl who lives a normal life in England on her own in a big mansion while her adopted family are away but doesn't know who her real parents are until two people from her past arrive making her life change forever *Oneshot*


In a big estate outside of London, inside one of the rooms was a bright pink bedroom with big windows that had light pink curtains draped shut looking outside of the garden. Only a tiny crack of light came into the room showing us what it looked like.  
The bedroom had pink walls, a large white wardrobe with gold lines, cute stuffed animals, white dressing table, lots of books and comics in two book cases and other things that a type of girly-girl would have.  
Lying on a white quilted with pink flowers covered king-sized bed was a girl sleeping with medium-length wavy light brown hair with a full fringe spread out on the same pattern pillow, pale skin and wearing pink pyjamas.  
On her neck, the girl wore a black choker with a pink round shaped crystal hanging on the bottom. Also she wore a plain looking sliver bracelet with a rose and two swords making an X on her right wrist on top her pattern pillow.  
Beside her bed, was a pink lamp with a rose on it, a couple of books and manga, a tea-cup, a drawing pad with colouring pencils and a pink mobile phone on top of the books charging.  
While she was sleeping, the pink mobile started laughing manically **(A/N) I have Shion's from Higurashi laugh as my alarm clock)** making the girl sit up quickly and shouted sleepily "Where's the two guys making out!" while looking around blindly her room with her hair flying around.  
Then she turned around then picked the phone and turned the alarm off with an anime sweat drop on the front of her hair.  
"Man I really need to stop imaging two guys having **(BLEEPED)** in my dreams when I read Yaoi at night." the girl said to herself as she threw the covers back and jumped out.  
Then she walked towards her dressing table and stuck out her tongue when she saw her hair all sticking up in places.  
"Yikes. It's like I stepped out a horror movie or something." she said then she headed into her en-suite bathroom.  
Four hours later, the girl came out while steam drifted out the en-suite with her hair up in a towel and had a knee- length towel wrapped around her body.  
Then she went to a pure white wardrobe and opened it up to reveal colourful clothes in it. While looking through the clothes, she picked out a couple of things and went back into the en-suite to get change.  
A few hours later, the girl came out the en-suite one again and was wearing her clothes that she picked out. She wore white and pink elbow-length top with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white trainer socks on her feet. She also had her hair all dried and wavy looking again.  
The girl then went towards a hanging mirror on her wardrobe and checked if it was alright.  
Once she did, the girl went to the dressing table and took out a make-up bag out of the drawer.  
She pulled out two packs of contact lenses out and put one on each eye.  
She then added some pinkish eye shadow on her eye lids and added mascara on her eye lashes then pulled out light tear-drop earrings out of the jewellery out the jewellery box beside the make-up bag and placed them on her earlobes.  
Then she walked to a mirror hanging on her wardrobe to see if her appearance was alright. Once she looked over, she went to grab a book from her book case and ran out the room down the stairs.  
In the hall, the girl ran to the kitchen on the right and put the kettle on beside the fridge then puts two bread in the toaster. While she was waiting for the kettle to boil, the girl noticed a pink note beside the fruit-bowl on the counter so she picked it up and started reading it.

_Lolly Your father, little brother and I have gone to Egypt for a few months.  
There's everything you need in the fridge if you get hungry and there's money on the counter if you want to go out for lunch for a couple of days. If there's any trouble, call Uncle Jonathan even though he might not be available  
Mum_

The girl now known as Lolly looked at the note as she sighed slightly while putting the note in the bin as the toast popped out and the kettle finished boiling.  
In the dining hall, Lolly was drinking her tea while reading the book that she took out from the book case when a knock on the door made her jump in surprise. So she put her book down beside the tea cup and went into the hall to open the door.  
Once she opened the door, there was someone wearing a cloak stood in front of it as they looked at Lolly though under their hood which covered their face making Lolly creeped out.  
"Yes?" asked Lolly to the person when suddenly the person grabbed Lolly's right arm that had the bracelet making Lolly try and pull her arm away but the person's grip was too strong.  
"You gotten bigger." whispered the person who sounded male while he looked at the bracelet when Lolly shouted "Hey let go off me!".  
So the person let go of Lolly's arm making her step back a bit away from this crazy person who said to her as he walked away "Take care of yourself young one. There are evil people who will want you for a purpose."  
Lolly deeply troubled by this thought to herself _I should follow him so I can get answers to what he just said to me_.  
She then quickly grabbed her shoes that were sitting in a basket beside the door inside the house and put them on.  
She then shut the door beside her and locked it. Then Lolly started running after the person who seemed to be walking much faster then she is, headed into town not knowing that her life will change forever.

* * *

In the crowded town, it took forever for Lolly to find the clocked person until she saw them walking into an alley way.  
So running into the alley as well, Lolly had enough time to see the clocked person getting into the door when it slammed shut.  
Lolly ran to the door and quietly checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was so as quiet she can, Lolly gently opened it reveal a dark stair-case leading up somewhere.  
Great thought Lolly as she went up the stairs as where that clocked person could be.  
This just gets better and better. Once she was upstairs, Lolly heard a strange noise in one of the rooms where a tiny light cracked through the door.

**(A/N) If no-one likes blood and Yaoi. Don't look but there isn't a lot just licking blood)**

So quietly, Lolly tip-toed to the door and went to her knees to look through the key hole. Inside there were two men.  
One was a tall and muscled man with very messy red hair tied in the back of his head, hazel eyes and had very pale skin.  
It seemed he was shirtless with black trousers on and was bare-footed on the king-sized bed while the other was small and lithe had slightly long dark gelled brown hair with bangs on either side of his face and dark brown eyes.  
He was also pale looking as well and wore a dark clock was sitting as well. Lolly gasped quietly as she recognized that the man was the clocked person who said weird stuff to her so she continued to watch.  
The brown haired man was panting slightly as he touched his throat with his right arm while with the left he clutched the clock tightly as the red haired man said "You haven't eaten all day haven't you? Here just drink.".  
As he said that, he pointed to his neck while the brown haired man lightly grabbed his shoulders then the man put his face to the red-haired man's neck where he started licking it.  
_**EH!**__ No way!_ thought Lolly as she watched in the key-hole when back in the bedroom, the brown haired man stopped licking when he opened his mouth widely to show to sharp canines making Lolly gasp in shock when the man dug his canines deep into the red haired man.  
The red haired man slightly cringed when he felt the brown haired man drinking deeper into his throat but then he wrapped his arms around him, gripping him tightly as the brown haired man drank deeper.  
Lolly stood transfixed into the scene when she noticed that some blood was spilling down the red haired man's throat making Lolly gripped her throat in pain while not noticing that the crystal on her neck started glowing a pinkish colour.  
_Why am I acting like this over some blood?_ Lolly thought as she stood up away from the key hole. As she did, Lolly made a mistake by knocking over a bucket making a noise.  
Lolly made an "Oh Snap" expression when she heard rustling noises as the door creaked open, Lolly was about to run for the hills but it was too late.  
The red haired man appeared in front of her while holding a spear in front of her and was wearing a white shirt now.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here? He demanded while pointing a spear to Lolly's face.  
As Lolly was about to explain that she was just a passerby with a scared look on her face, suddenly a male's voice called out "Iain stop. Don't you know who she is?" making the man known as Iain look confused with a question mark on his head.  
It was the brown haired man came out the room, now wearing a posh Victorian suit, rolled his eyes to Iain and continued "Look at her right wrist. Don't you recognize the embalm on that bracelet?".  
So Iain grabbed Lolly's right wrist with his other hand that wasn't holding the spear and pulled it closer to his face to look. When he had a look at it, Iain made a shocked noise and started gibbering as he dropped Lolly's wrist "T...t...t...that's the princess Jack?" making Lolly confused and the brown haired known as Jack nodded his head while eye rolling again.  
Then Iain dropped his spear on the floor and then keeled on his knees making Lolly have an anime sweat drop on her forehead said "Really you don't have too that..." when Jack said "Look at your right hand. What does it look like?".  
So Lolly looked at her hand and was about to say that it was a normal splodge on her hand but when she looked closely at it, she saw that it looked slightly like a bat making her stare at it for a bit.  
For a few awkward moments, she stared at her hand when she suddenly had a strange flashback.

_(Flashback)  
It was a woman with her face covered in the shadows had long wavy brown hair with pale skin and wore a long purple dress to her feet holding out her arms as she said in an English accent "Hello darling.".  
(End of Flashback)_

Lolly shook her head and was about to ask when she suddenly heard a strange noise making Iain and Jack looked around with caution until the flat started shaking.  
Lolly held onto the wall while Iain and Jack grabbed their weapons.  
Jack had a two chain sickles on each hand. "Be careful" he said to Lolly as his and Iain's eyes started glowing red in the dark making Lolly about to ask what was wrong when suddenly she heard _it_.  
It sounded like an snarling snake right behind her so slowly Lolly turned her head around to face a woman wearing a long over-coat with a creepy face and glowing red eyes looking at her in hunger with her canines over her mouth as bits of drool dropped on the ground.  
"Uh guys," Lolly called as she started walking away from the snarling woman and continued "I think she's the problem.".  
Then with that, she started running through the corrider as fast as she can when Iain shouted "Lolly look out!" making her turn around as the woman jump towards her.  
When in impulse, Lolly did a round house kick to the woman hitting her in the stomach making the woman screeched in pain and flew right a few feet away into a wall making a hole in it. Lolly then smiled and jumped while saying "**YAHOO!**" but her victory was caught short when the woman came out the hole while snarling like a snake at her. "  
Oh crud" said Lolly as the woman started running straight towards her making Lolly run though the hallway until she tripped **(A/N) Epic Fail)** and landed hard on the ground while the woman started cackling evilly. "Princess!" shouted both man as the woman ran toward Lolly as she shut her eyes as she waited for it until the pink crystal started glowing dark pink making the woman cover her eyes the glow until bats started coming out of the crystal making Lolly gasp as they wrapped around her body while Iain and Jack both gasped.  
Inside the bats, Lolly was floating naked but a white glow covered her whole body while she hugged her knees. _What's this strange feeling? Where am I?_ thought Lolly when a voice that sounded like her but more mature said "You're becoming your true self Lolly" making Lolly shout "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**".  
The voice didn't answer but suddenly Lolly glowed brighter as she closed her eyes.  
Back with Iain and Jack, the woman was starting getting restless so she turned around to them.  
But as she was about to attack them, suddenly the bats that surrounded Lolly exploded into tiny pieces leaving only Lolly sitting down while hugging her knees.  
But something was different about her. Lolly didn't have her choker on, which was lying on the ground beside her and also her hair had grown much longer with the fringe also longer covering her face.  
The woman started shaking as she looked at Lolly who slowly stood up while her hair went to her knees as she glared at the woman with glowing red cat-like slits as she opened her mouth to reveal huge sharp canines protruding under her lips.  
Both Jack and Iain stared in shock at how different Lolly looked in her true form when suddenly Lolly disappeared and was behind the woman who turned around to look at her.  
When suddenly, Lolly stabbed her through the chest with her hand then gripped the heart and ripped it out with her now blood covered hand out as blood poured out in a most dramatic way ever as the woman's slumped down to the ground and exploded into dust.  
Then Lolly turned her neck on the right side making her head slung over the same side while making some of her hair cover her eyes and smiled creepily as she looked Iain and Jack until she fell flat on her face on the hard ground.  
Before blackness took over her sight, Lolly heard voices shouting her name as she closed her eyes and past out.

* * *

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Lolly wearing a white dress and bare-footed was running in darkness until the ground started getting covered in blood.  
As she ran, Lolly heard voices shouting things like Monster, Freak and Weirdo when she fell to the ground as she started shouting while covering her ears with her hands "No I'm not!" when 30 unknown shadows appeared in a circle around her._

_They all started shouting "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_NO!" screamed Lolly as tears poured down her face._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_"NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_(End of dream sequence)_

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lolly as she sat up tight while clutching bed covers and looked around to see that she was back in her room wearing red Chinese styled pajamas also she felt her neck that she had her collar on and felt that her hair was slightly shortened again until the bedroom door opened to reveal a woman with long curly red hair, blue eyes and wore a lilac top with a white shirt underneath, brown trousers with a dark belt, dark brown knee length boots and wore a golden moon shaped necklace on her neck.  
She is Evy O'Connell, the mother of Lolly.  
Evy saw Lolly was awake and ran towards her with a relieved expression said "Oh Lolly. You're alright.". Then Evy gave Lolly a big hug when she asked "What happened?".  
Evy after hugging Lolly looked straight into Lolly's face and said "You past out in a abandoned flat. Whatever where you doing in there?".  
As Lolly was about to answer when Jack wearing a butler suit arrived in Lolly's room while carrying a breakfast tray with all Lolly's favorite food making Lolly open her mouth in shock as Evy said "That is Jack Jun. He was the one who found you at that abandoned flat with a friend of his.".  
When Evy finished telling Lolly this, Jack who put the tray on Lolly's bed and stood up with a bow said "From now on, I will be your butler with my friend as well.".  
As he said that Lolly had two dots on her eyes while her mouth was a straight line making Evy and Jack look at her with confused expression until Evy asked "Lolly darling are you alright?" causing Lolly to snap out of her little moment then nervously grinned at both Evy and Jack with her eyes closed while Evy raised her eyebrow while Jack just stared as Lolly said "Yeah I'm fine.".  
So Jack bowed again and left the room leaving Lolly and Evy alone.  
"Lolly there is something that I have been meaning to tell you...started Evy as Lolly looked at her in confusion when Evy pulled an envelope in her hand out of her pocket.  
"It was with you when I found you on the doorstep that day." said Evy as she handed it to Lolly who turned it around and saw the same embalm on her bracelet making her look at Evy in surprise.  
"Yes I wondered where that embalm on the envelope was when, I found you that day in sixteen years ago." said Evy as she told Lolly her tale.

_(Flashback)_

**(A/N)Look another flashback)**

_16 years ago at the estate inside the main bedroom, Evy was trying on a long black dress with slight frills on it while looking the mirror.  
As she was admiring the dress, the door bell suddenly rang making Evy confused.  
I didn't know we were expecting anyone today. Maybe it's Jonathan' thought Evy as she went out the room to go into the hall and down the spiral stairs.  
As she finally got down stairs, she went to the front door and opened it to see who it was.  
When she opened it, she looked out the door to see no one was outside making her think it was pranksters and was about to go back in.  
When she suddenly heard a strange noise so she looked down on the door step and gasped in surprise when she did.  
It was a new born baby girl with pale skin and a mop full of dark brown hair on her head sleeping inside a pink blanket.  
Evy then went completely outside and looked around to see if anyone else is there but there wasn't so she lightly went down and picked the child up when a letter fell out on the doorstep.  
So Evy while carefully holding the child, she went down to pick up the letter.  
When she had it in her hand she suddenly noticed that in the back of the letter, it had a rose and two swords making an x in the embalm.  
I wonder if the child is from a wealthy family? Evy thought as she went back into the house._

_(End of Flashback)_

Lolly stared at Evy as she said "I'm sorry for not telling you making you think that you were from this family." until Lolly hugs her said "It's alright mum." while Evy hugged her back.  
As they were hugging, they didn't notice a huge raven sitting on a tree branch outside Lolly's window watching them with glowing red eyes until it flew away.

* * *

The same raven that was looking into Lolly's window, flew into an old Gothic castle and into a dark throne room as it landed on a mysterious person's very pale arm whose whole body was covered in the shadows except for a pair of glowing cat-like eyes who was sitting on a black throne.  
"Oh did you find her?" asked the shadowed person who sounded female as the raven somehow spoke to her mentally.  
As she listened, the shadowed woman started giggling when suddenly she let out a loud sinister laugh as she shouted into the air "**I FINALLY FOUND YOU DAUGHTER OF ALUCARD AND MY DEAR OLDER SISTER NINA!**".  
Then she stood up from the throne making the raven flew off somewhere revealing her to be a young woman who looked like Lolly but more older looking with the same hair colour that was much longer then her's and much more curlier.  
She also wore a red no-sleeved dress with red shoes and wore dark red lipstick.  
The woman then said as she pulled a mysterious glass ball  
"Now that I found her. I will stop stop my dear niece from finding her true destiny of who she really is.".  
Then she started laughing again as it darkened, it only showed her red eyes and gleaming white teeth with their long canines in the dark ending the story.

_To be continued..._


End file.
